songcontestsfandomcom-20200214-history
TessHex
Huddersfield, |Row 3 title = Occupation |Row 3 info = Games-design student Electrical rework technician contractor YouTuber |Row 4 title = Speaks |Row 4 info = English, German, Japanese, Spanish |Row 5 title = Understands |Row 5 info = Catalan, Dutch, French, Italian, Latin, Swedish, Ulster Scots |Row 6 title = YouTube channel |Row 6 info = http://www.youtube.com/user/FarnyB (Yourovision channel) http://www.youtube.com/user/TessHex (Main content channel) http://www.youtube.com/user/LivelyPlanet (Network channel) |Row 7 title = TVTropes page |Row 7 info = http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/LetsPlay/TessellatingHexagons|image = File:Big_logo_with_letters.png}} TessHex (short for Tessellating Hexagons; also known as That Guy) is a user from the , though he considers himself to be European primarily, British secondarily, and English thirdly, owing to his heritage being a mixture of English, Pictish, and Huguenot. On one of his YouTube channels, he hosts the Yourovision Song Contest, as a result of reviving it, after its original creator abandoned it mid-conception. On the other, he reviews Eurovision songs, as well as posting LPs, short vlogs, comedy sketches and other entertainment-based content. He is also a member of the gaming network [http://www.youtube.com/user/LivelyPlanet Lively Planet], and his contributions to the YouTube community have been acknowledged by TVTropes. While he is a full-time student of video and computer gameplay, design and production at Northumbria University, TessHex has also worked part-time for Japan Aviation Electronics. Additionally, he has written a dissertation on what makes a successful entry in the modern (2004-2013, with allusions to 2014) Eurovision Song Contest. Favourite songs The following list is subject to change, and may not completely-accurately reflect TessHex's tastes to the finest degree of accuracy at any given moment. This list exists for the purposes of trivia, and does not matter in the grand scheme of things. Eurovision Junior Eurovision Almost Eurovision Non-Eurovision Novelty Contest participations TessHex takes part, currently, in four online contests regularly: his own Yourovision Song Contest, the Worldvision Melody Contest, the Viva Musical Song Contest, and the Dream Song Contest, having also participated in four editions of the second series of the privately-run Almost Eurovision Contest. He also signed up for the We Are One Song Contest, though this contest was suspended indefinitely, and so a final date for it is unlikely to be confirmed, leaving TessHex's participation in doubt. Additionally, he took part in the pilot edition of the Amaze Craze Song Contest, which did not succeed and was subsequently cancelled; as well as Power To The Song, which stopped occurring without prior notice. Yourovision Song Contest As host of this contest, TessHex débuted in the first edition, originally to be held in Belgrade, until ownership of the contest changed hands, moving the event to Helsinki. His highest place in the contest was second place, as of the fifth edition, and his highest score in the contest came in the ninth edition, in which he finished third, with 77 points. He went on to surpass this in the following edition, finishing third again, this time with 91 points. Currently, however, his best placing in the contest came in the thirteenth edition, in which he placed first, having received 108 points, breaking the records for highest final score and most 12-point units received during the voting. He then went on to place first in the following edition, making him the only user to have won the contest multiple times in direct succession. For the fourteenth edition, he decided to hold a national selection to decide which two countries to send. At present, he does not intend to hold any subsequent editions of this national-final format. *Semi-finals were not introduced until the eighth edition. Summary of 12 points Below is a summary of to whom TessHex gave 12 points in each edition of the contest, detailing the country, entry, final points total and final position of the recipient song. Almost Eurovision Contest The Almost Eurovision Contest operates on a different scoring system from most other online song contests. In each edition, all songs are considered one at a time, and are independently given a grade on a scale of A to E, where each A is worth 5 points, down to E being worth 1 point, for how objectively good the other competitors think it is. Each song is also given a mark out of ten for how much the other competitors like it. In some editions, where applicable, there is also a PASS/FAIL system, for other competitors to state whether or not the song fits the contest's theme. ¹In edition #15, the scoring system is inverted; higher scores result in worse placings overall, and vice versa, and the PASS/FAIL system is replaced with a LOVE/HATE system. ²In edition #15, TessHex was credited as the "most loving" participant, having awarded LOVE to 21 of the 22 songs other than his own. Additionally, an alternative grading system placed TessHex fourth, as he received 3 Es, 3 Ds, 5 Cs and 7 Bs, but no As. ³In edition #19, PASS/FAIL was divided into two categories: whether or not the song sounded like a Eurovision entry, and whether or not it sounded like an entry for the nominated country and year. The maximum possible score in both categories was 22. Additionally, the full results of #19 were never released. Worldvision Melody Contest TessHex's first participation in the Worldvision Melody Contest was in the fifth edition, in Budapest, Hungary, debuting with Japan. In this contest, the top nine in each semi-final qualify for the final, with tenth place proceeding to a wildcard battle. As such, his only qualification to date came in the eighth edition, which did not have semi-finals. By default, this will be his best placing in the contest so far. Viva Musical Song Contest TessHex's first participation was in the inaugural edition of the contest, in Ljubljana, Slovenia, debuting with Turkey. His best place in the contest to date came in the third edition, in which he finished eleventh overall. Dream Song Contest TessHex was invited to join the first edition of the Dream Song Contest, and he chose to début with the USA. Cancelled participations We Are One Song Contest (Cancelled) The Amaze Craze Song Contest (Defunct) TessHex was allocated the position of chairperson of Belgium. He ran an internal selection for the first and only edition of the contest, the result of which being announced via a short broadcast entitled "België Ontwaakt" (Belgium wakes up). ¹Only eight of the participating countries, including Belgium, actually submitted votes, leading to "high amounts of disqualification" and, ultimately, the termination of the contest. The final scores are not considered official, but were still published for posterity. Power To The Song (Cancelled?) TessHex was invited to join the first edition of Power To The Song, resulting in his début with the United Kingdom. His best placing in the contest to date was a joint-7th/8th finish in the first edition. The contest seemed to have been cancelled some time between the second and third editions. YouTube projects Below is a summary of all of TessHex's projects on YouTube to date, discounting the Yourovision Song Contest, ordered chronologically. Eurovision Parodies TessHex, alongside europezgal08, has parodied several Eurovision songs, as part of his "TessHextras" series. Other music Apart from these parodies, he has been involved in the following songs. ¹Credited as a member of the TRUTHST4lk3rz. Category:Users Category:Contest hosts Category:Yourovision Song Contest Category:British users